Wildest Dreams
by itsonlylove91
Summary: AU: All she wanted to do was get over her best friend, but was this new stranger going to help her accomplish this? Rated M for future chapters (I hope)
1. One: Heaven can't help me now

_**Hello, this is my first attempt at this tv show and also to an AU. I'm pretty nervous since I've only watched this a couple of weeks ago for the first time (I binge wathced this whole series in probably a week). I was celebrating Tswift being back at spotify by listening to her albums and while listening Wildest Dreams inspiration struck. I hope this doesn't suck as much as I think it does.**_

 _ **My apologies if the characters are OOC. Story probably will be around 10 chapters and it depends how you like it that's how the uploads will be. Also, I would like to apologize in advance for any grammar error, english is not my first lenguage and sometimes I still struggle with it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The 100 doesn't belong to me nor the song Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

 _ **One: Heaven can't help me now.**_

She woke up with a thumping on her head. She didn't remember anything from the night before but if she recalls correctly, that was the whole point of last night.

It's not that her life sucked (it kind of did, but that was her opinion) but she needed to forget and alcohol was apparently the best bet to do so. And she did, she forgot for a moment the feeling of dread on the pit of her stomach when she heard those rumors, rumors of her best friend, the best friend she was completely and madly in love with.

 _Not that she would tell anyone._

She slowly opened her eyes, noticing that she was still swimming in darkness. The curtains were closed but she could see that it was still dark outside. She tried to get up but she could still feel the throb in the middle of her thighs.

She was not in her apartment, the walls were dark and the sheets she was using to hide her body were not the pale blue she currently had covering her bed. She slowly turned around and see if she could recognize the person who she was sharing bed.

It was a man, of that she was sure. She had shared her bed with her good share of both women and men, but just by taking a quick glance at the man lying next to her, she could already see that he was nothing like the ones before him. He had broad shoulders and he was lean. Dark, long curls covered his face and she could swear that she remembered his faced covered with freckles.

She started to get up, she needed to go home and now it was time to face reality, even if all she wanted to do was to curl up against the freckled stranger and sleep until everything washed away.

She went to look for her clothes scattered all around the small room. It was not a big apartment, the bedroom was part of the living room and she had a clear view of the kitchen too. However she could see that it was a comfortable place. There were, what if felt, like hundreds of books scattered all around.

She was curious, she turned to make sure that he was still asleep, and started peeking through the covers. Lots of history books, Greeks, Romans and Vikings. There were some papers on the table, they looked like history test and syllabus for high school classes.

He made a sound and she thought for a moment that he had woken up, she gathered her clothes and dressed up quickly, practically running out of the place and going downstairs as fast as her feet could take her.

She wished she could remember Mr. Freckled face, but it was time to go back to reality.

Next time she woke up, she was back at her apartment and the light from the sun peeked through her curtains and the thumping on her head was less than before. She no longer feel the throbbing but somehow, she missed it.

She prepared to take a shower and while her water heated up, she decided to look for her purse and get her phone, Lexa, her best friend, must be concerned about her.

 _Or maybe she doesn't even remembered what day was yesterday._

She sighed trying to get that thought out of her head, she knew her best friend loved her. Probably not in the way she wanted but it was love nonetheless. She went to the living room, trying to remember where she had put it after she practically ran from Mr. Freckled Face's house. Nothing was there, nor in the kitchen or the hallway. Nowhere.

She had no time to keep looking, she was already late for work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Raven," She called to the brunette sitting next to her, "do you remember if I took my purse with me last night after I left the bar?"

The dark haired girl looked up from her computer and wiggled her eyebrows at her. "You mean when you left with that superhot but nerdy guy?"

Clarke's face grew hotter and almost threw herself at Raven to stop her from talking. She was not embarrassed from having a one night stand with a guy she probably will never see again, but Lexa could be near and the last thing she wanted was the self-righteous look her best friend will send her way. As if she never had done it before.

That and also that massive love she felt for her best friend, she did not want for Lexa to feel any type of hurt, even if she knew that it would not be on the way she wanted. She was jealous of the new girl on her best friend's life.

How clichéd her life had become, here she was at 24, in love with her best friend.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to see him again?" Raven interrupted her thoughts. Did she wanted to see Mr. Freckled Face again? Maybe, but the whole point of the night was to don't remember and unfortunately he was part of the night, meaning that she had to file him on the _must forget_ box.

"I don't even remember his name and I think I was still drunk when I left his house this morning" she did not remember how she made it home but thankfully she made it safe.

"You were totally plastered last night, I cannot understand how you managed to score that guy. He looked so responsible" Now Raven was smirking at her, and not for the first time since Clarke woke up from at the stranger's bed, she wished she remembered. She wanted to remember if sex with a guy like that was great or it was a total bust. The latter was hard to imagine.

She heard her walk up to them, she didn't know how she could recognize even her footsteps, but she could and she knew that Lexa was right behind her. When she turned around, she noticed a new girl behind her, she then remembered that they'll have a new worker starting today.

Lexa looked completely professional and Clarke's mind couldn't help but imagine what it would be if she could go to her boss' /best friend office and just help her destress, she was perfect for the job. Get her hands on Lexa on the office was one of her biggest fantasies.

Raven cleared her throat when she noticed Clark not saying anything, she was becoming more obvious about her feelings and Lexa more oblivious.

"Hey Lexa" Raven said, curious as to whom the new girl was, "What's up?"

"Girls, let me introduce you to Ms. Octavia Blake" Lexa said, her voice above every other sound on the room. "She's the new girl I was telling you about, please show her how everything here works and make her feel comfortable." Then without sparing a glance at Clarke, turned around and left the new girl just standing there.

"I can't believe you're in love with that bitch" was all Raven could say, low voice and towards Clarke.

The blonde girl decided to just ignore what the other had said and just stared at the new girl. There was something familiar about her features, but she was truly convinced that she had never seen her before.

"Hey, my name is Clarke, this girl" she said pointing at the black haired girl "It's Raven, she's the devil and I would stay away from her" she was laughing at the end of the sentence from the punch Raven had thrown at her.

The new girl just nodded, Clarke thought that either she was very shy or she did not come to this company to make friends. She was hoping it was the first rather that the second option.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She couldn't find her purse anywhere, and with that her phone, wallet and money. She still needed to call and cancel her credit cards and ask for a new phone, but work was killing her today, specially training Octavia. The girl was smart and a fast learner, she was serious but Clarke wanted to think that she'll start to open up with them soon.

It was after four that she received the call from reception. Someone was here to see her but wouldn't give their name to Harper, the receptionist.

She was not sure if she wanted to come down, it may be some psycho like her ex-boyfriend Finn. The shared ex-boyfriend she had with Raven was more than a simple psycho, he had a degree in engineering and he apparently was a professional stalker.

 _Please don't be Finn, please don't be Finn…_ She repeated to herself like a mantra while she was walking to the elevator all the way down to the lobby of the building.

"Clarke..." Harper, the pretty receptionist said with heavy breathing, was something bothering her? "That hunk is waiting for you outside, I have no idea why he did not want to wait here, where I could see him" she smiled all flirty and now she was sure that the person waiting for her outside was not Finn.

She walked outside to find a guy sitting sideways on parked, _precious_ motorcycle. Her breath caught when he turned to see her.

 _Mr. Freckled Face._

* * *

 _ **I hope it's not too terrible...**_

 _ **Let me know what you think.. If you have any fics recommendation for me please leave them on a review. I'm an avid fanfiction reader.**_

 _ **Hope you liked it.**_


	2. Two: But this is gonna take me down

_**I'm sorry about this late update and short too. It's not the best way to start a story but it's the first multichapter and it gets me nervous. I'm already writting the third chapter which hopefully will get more action than this. But I hope you still enjoy this.**_

* * *

 _ **Two: But this is gonna take me down.**_

He looked even better in the sunlight. His face was beautiful, she had no words to describe him but she could totally see why she would go home with him last night. His curls where loose like they were this morning, barely tamed and falling on his eyes, covered by his round glasses. His white long sleeved shirt hugged his torso perfectly and she could see his strong forearms flex amazingly with this rolled up sleeves.

He started walking towards her and she hoped that she didn't had a star struck look on her face.

"You left your purse at my place last night" he said in deep low voice and Clarke thought that maybe there was a pool in her panties right now. She couldn't understand what was happening right now.

She had never been this way before and now she was just practically drooling over some stranger, _a very hot stranger,_ whom she did not remember. She needed to control her hormones. Especially since she would not be seeing him again after today.

She smiled shyly at him and went to grab the purse, she hadn't say anything to him yet, she tried to but her words were failing to her. _Like what the actual fuck?_

He moved one step away from her smirking when she stopped suddenly. Was he playing with her?

"You left so quickly this morning and there I was thinking that we had a nice time last night" she could hear the mockery on his voice and suddenly she wanted to punch him in the face. He was definitely making fun of her and she did not like that.

"I was in a hurry" she said with her tone flat, she was trying to decide whether was he would look hotter with a black eye or not. "And maybe last night was not that good, I mean I don't remember anything"

He was still smirking and here she was, hoping to get a jab at his ego by saying that he sucked at sex, which even if she didn't remember she highly doubt it.

He walked towards her once again and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, while smoothly placed the purse on her hand and whispered into her ear "Well princess, I'll have to do it better next time" He took a few steps back and watched as her blush covered her face.

She was about to answer when she heard Octavia's voice behind her, apparently calling to jerk standing in front of her.

"Bell! Thank God you made it on time" the girl said, smiling sweaty at him and she got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Did she sleep with a guy with a girlfriend? That was a line she had promised herself never to cross.

He smirked at her slowly and she huffed, he was so handsome but she was refusing to acknowledge it, especially now that he may or may not have a girlfriend. "Thank you for the purse, I appreciate it" She said taking advantage of a moment of distraction and taking the purse away from his hand.

She walked back to the building, turning her way a little bit when she was almost inside of the building feeling a tug on her stomach when she saw the hug he shared with Octavia, denying to herself that she could be jealous.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She was exhausted when she got home, it had been a difficult day at the office and to that she had to add the super hungover that she had and also that weird feeling that wouldn't leave her after she saw him.

She poured a big glass of white wine, even if she knew that it was a mistake to do this again, and sat on her couch. She plugged her phone to its charger and started to zip on her wine when the phone turned on and it flowed with notifications.

Texts, calls, even Facebook notifications swamped her phone. She dreaded to actually go through them but it was necessary, since some of them may be important.

There were a few from her mom, some from Raven asking about Mr. Freckled Face from last night. However she had more than 10 texts and 5 missed calls from Lexa. She stared at the phone before actually opening any of them her heart felt literally on her throat.

 _Breath in, breath out._ She told herself, over and over again. _Breath in, breath out._

 **She broke up with me.** Read the first text, _so it's another text talking about the latest conquest._ Clarke thought bitterly to herself. She thought about ignoring them, there was no need to actually answer the text, Lexa knew what day the day before was and she decided only to text about Anya or whoever the girl of the week was.

She decided to delete the rest of them without even reading them. Something had changed and she decided that she was not going to let anyone, not even her so called best friend, to make her feel like the second option.

But then, the guilt came. Maybe Lexa was hurt, maybe she needed her. Maybe Clarke was the insensitive one, just because her best friend forgot the anniversary of her father's death didn't mean that she was a bad person, that she wasn't suffering.

She felt a knot on her throat and a void in her stomache. She hated this feeling, the feeling of not knowing. So she walked to her phone and called Lexa, Clarke convinced herself that she needed her and that she needed to be next to her best friend. But she never picked up.

Clarke tried to call her at least four times but Lexa never answered.

She was already in bed, her phone on her nightstand waiting for a reply to one of the dozens of texts she sent when her phon dinged with a text message, she was rather dissapointed when she saw that it was from a number she did not recognize and not Lexa's.

 **It was great seeing you again today, even if you ran away... again. Good night Princess.**

* * *

 _ **Sorry about the delay again, let me know what you think.**_


	3. Three: He's so tall and handsome as hell

_**I'm sorry it took me a while to update. I've been so focused on new Taylor Swift music and video and everything.**_

 ** _However here's the new chapter with a bit more action that the previous one. Please read and enjoy!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

* * *

 _ **Three: He's so tall and handsome as hell...**_

"Clarke really knows how to leave an impression" said Octavia casually a few days later, it seemed to be that the girl was apparently only nervous on her first day. She looked more comfortable around them today and even shared some jokes and laughs with the rest of the girls.

Clarke perked up when she heard this, she had no idea what the girl meant. Hopefully it had nothing to do with hot Mr. Freckled face been her boyfriend and cheating on her with Clarke, or the text that she received a few nights ago and she refused to either respond or delete from her phone even if she did not want that type of drama in her life.

"How come?" Raven asked, she was curious as to why the blonde girl suddenly looked so pale and she was avoiding eye contact with Octavia.

"My brother came to pick me up on my first day here, he saw Clarke and when we got to his apartment, he started asking a bunch of questions about her" the younger girl said, eating some French fries, smirking when she saw Clarke's blush.

She was not naïve to think that yesterday was the first time that her brother saw Clarke, she saw them talking outside before she made her presence known and she was pretty sure that her brother was infatuated with the blonde. Now she wanted to know where they had met before and she was hoping that Clarke will be the one spilling the beans, since Bell was impossible.

Clarke however was shocked, at first she had no idea whom Octavia might be talking about, then a few seconds later she felt somewhat relieved, remembering those freckles and that smile, Mr. Freckled Face was single and she couldn't feel guilty that she had dreamt with him.

"How do you know Octavia's brother?" Raven asked, genuinely curious.

Clarke breathed in and decided to face the music, she was going to be teased until the day she died about this by Raven.

"Remember the guy at the bar, the other night?" she said without anything further, she was not going to say that she had gone to his place after much to drink and had done the deed several times during the night, several _wonderful_ times. She noticed when Raven remember who she was talking about, she also saw when Raven decided to use this to her advantage.

" _Hot Nerdy Guy?_ "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He was sitting at the bar, waiting for his sister to show up. She told him that she'll bring along some friends and he hopes that one of those friends is Clarke Griffin.

He doesn't know what got him so attracted to her but he can't stop thinking of their one night together. He wasn't that drunk that night and he remembers clearly everything about it. The way her legs wrapped around him, helping him thrust into her harder and the sounds coming out of her mouth when she couldn't hold it anymore. The way she ride him off and he was the one…

He asks Monty for some Moonshine, a mix of a lot of things he's scared to ask, creation by the owner of the bar and one of his best friends and takes a big gulp after it´s placed in front of him.

He sees Echo at a corner of the room and catches her staring back, maybe he should just take her home with him and forget about Clarke Griffin.

It was a funny thing on how he got her name and all the information about her that he now possessed, a handbag, a cellphone and a surprise. A very pleasant surprise that his little sis ended up working with a girl he took from a bar once and ran out on him.

That had never happened before.

He hears them before he sees them, a well acquainted group of girls. As if they were best friends their whole lives, his sister is smiling and this is the first time that he sees it since her teen years, a brunette girl whom he doesn't recognize and Clarke.

He knows it may be stupid to feel so attracted to, from what it seems a practical stranger, but he can't help the pull he feels for her. He wants to throw her over his shoulder like a true caveman and take her home and have his way with her, several times. Maybe not even take her home but maybe one of Monty's dirty bathrooms will do.

He looks at her closely while they're walking towards him. A pencil skirt accentuating all her delicious curves and that unbuttoned blouse showing her perfect breasts just enough to tease him, he just wants to remember how they taste.

 _Pull yourself together_ he tells himself. He cannot behave this way, he's not one of the teenagers he teaches. He's a grown man who can control himself in front of a very _very_ attractive woman.

He tries to keep it cool during the night and he sees that she's also acting a bit strange, he feels a jolt of electricity when they shake hands and prays that this is all in his head. No more moonshines for him and he notices that she's not drinking that much anymore.

His sister is rambling about a new guy she met and he swears that he will be talking to her about guys in the city but he can't concentrate that much. He just wants Clarke.

He barely notices when everyone leaves and when he realizes they're the only ones left. She looks nervous about something and he thinks this may be his chance to get her. He almost misses his chance when he notices that she starts to leave, he goes out after her hoping for something good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey Princess, want me to walk you home?" Clarke hears him say casually, he barely talked to her all night and now he comes to ask her to take her home? Clarke scoffs and just starts walking on the direction of her apartment, she thanks whoever deity was looking after her that the bar is just a walking distance of her apartment.

He looks incredibly handsome today but she still not sure about how she feels about him.

"Oh come on, let me walk you home. Please?" he pleaded. He looked kind of cute when he pleaded, Clarke only sighed and nodded starting to walk towards her apartment.

They walked in silence, she wonders why he insisted on walking her home if he couldn´t even do small talk with her. She just hopes to get home soon and be able to leave the embarrassment behind.

Suddenly he tries to hold her hand and for some unknown reason she lets him, not expecting to feel the sparks that goes through her hand and arm. When they arrive to her apartment building, he starts to let go but she holds on him tighter.

She pulls him towards the door and fumbles when she tries to get her keys from her purse.

"You don't have to invite me in Princess, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe" he says slowly and she shakes her head.

"It's okay, I think it was nice and maybe I was hoping for you to get coffee or something?" She said nervously, she had no idea what she was doing but even if they had barely spoken, she craved his company.

"Sure thing Clarke, thanks"

They went up the stairs to her apartment and as soon as the door was closed behind them, there was this tension surrounding them, neither of them knew what to do. All of the sudden, Clarke lunched herself at him, he barely catching her connecting their lips together.

It was a frantic kiss, their mouths and bodies molding perfectly together. Her hands went immediately to his hair, her fingers tangling on his curls trying to get him closer to her.

She could feel his hands on her back, moving up and down and with the little consciousness that she still possessed she hoped that he could just go lower.

She craved him, in a way that she didn't think had craved someone before, his lips burned and his fingers were electrifying.

They parted for a small moment to take some air and while she was having issues breathing, he was not helping by moving his lips from her mouth to her neck, sliding slowly towards the base of her neck and then up to her ear. She felt his breath and her knees almost gave in, having to hold herself tightly to his arm.

She pulled him again more fiercely and that gave him the confidence to trail his hands to her ass to her legs and just with a little help of her, pulled her up the floor, her legs going around his waist immediately.

She may regret this tomorrow but right now, while his lips are on hers and he's literally taking her breath, the only thing that's on her mind is how much she wants Bellamy Blake.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
